


Training Day

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is tasked to self defense training with Melinda May, while Jemma is assigned to train with Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweep the Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is tasked to self defense training with Agent May.

Fitz sat in the lab, anxiety written all over his face. If someone had been holding him over the side of a building by his ankles he would have been less anxious. Simmons was off doing some self-defense with Ward and he was about to do the same with Agent Melinda May. She entered the room wearing her casual workout gear, but that didn’t make her any less intimidating. Fitz had dressed in his grungiest sweats. May walked over silently to Fitz. 

“Come with me,” was all May said, then she turned around and headed to the cargo bay. Fitz swallowed hard, and got up from his computer and followed her out of the room. The mats had been laid down, turning it into a sparring area. 

“Hit me,” May said, her face expressionless. 

“Ummm. Okay.” Fitz replied nervously. He threw back his right arm and thrust it forward with all his strength.  With one simple motion, Agent May had him flipped on his back. 

“Get up,” May said, again her face expressionless, holding out her hand to help him up. He took a deep breath and took it. “This time relax your stance. Square your hips.” 

He adjusted his position and again, pulled back for a punch. This time May dodged out of the way. “Better,” she said plainly. “This time, I’m going to show you how to block a punch.” Fitz’s face blanched. He took a deep breath, steadying his feet, and throwing up his arms. 

“No,” May said, this time her tone was softer. She walked forward and adjusted his arms, pulling them lower and further apart. “Your stance is good, though. I’m going to hit you with my left. Turn your body thirty degrees and bring your arm around with you in parallel."

Fitz nodded. “Okay,” he said.  With one fluid motion May brought her fist towards Fitz’s face.  He did as she instructed and was able to protect his face. 

“Good.” If Fitz hadn’t been so terrified of Melinda May, he might have noticed a hint of a smile on her face. “Now try to dodge a kick.” She saw the fear flash in his eyes. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” She brought up her right leg and in an instant Fitz jumped down and out of the way. “Very good,” she said, again extending a hand to help him up. 

“Now, let’s play a scenario,” May began. “You and Simmons are running surveillance, and an attacker finds your location. I am that attacker.” 

“Like you’ve been put under mind control?” Fitz asked. When May said nothing he continued, “You mean you are playing the role of the attacker. Right. Got it.” He set his stance. 

May went after him. One punch landed. One punch blocked. A kick to the shin landed. He crumpled to the floor. From his viewpoint on the ground he could see Simmons and Ward walking downstairs from the main floor of the Bus. Their eyes were trained on them as they came downstairs. May extended her hand to help him up. Fitz grabbed it and this time, he pulled May down and swept his leg, knocking her to the ground. His face had gone white as a sheet. Melinda May was now going to kill him, he was certain. 

“Wow, Fitz, you took down the Cavalry!” Simmons said as she and Ward walked over. Agent May scowled. “Sorry Agent May…habit from the Academy…” she squirmed under May’s stare. 

Stunned, but impressed, May pushed herself up onto her hands, catching Simmons and Ward looking on. She smiled. “That was really good Fitz.” He could see the subtlest of nods. 

“Nice work, Fitz; Melinda May is no easy target.” Ward said. 

“Oh, it was nothing really. Just basic physics…” Fitz boasted, then catching May’s eye, went quiet and immediately offered her a hand. He mouthed the words “Thank you,” to May as he helped her up. 

“Fitz has some real potential,” she said after standing up. “We’ll pick this up next week, Fitz,” she said, staring daggers. 

Fitz swallowd hard. “Back to the lab Simmons?” he asked, already walking away. She smiled and jogged a few steps to catch up. 

“How did you take down _Melinda May_?” Simmons asked intently. 

“Oh it was nothing really…” he began as they left the cargo bay, and went into great exaggerated detail, making Simmons laugh. 

May turned to Ward. “If Agent Simmons is ever in danger, I feel sorry for whoever has to face Agent Fitz.” 

Ward laughed, rubbing his side. “You too huh?”


	2. Choke Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons is assigned to self defense with Agent Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to write just one story, they always end up in pairs.

Jemma Simmons woke up promptly at six thirty in the morning, dressed in her yoga pants and plain grey V-neck tee. She pulled her hair back into a simple sleek ponytail. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk. 

“This is just like preparing for an exam. You learn the skill, you practice the skill until you get it perfect, you do the skill perfectly. This is going to be fine. Just because you nearly shot Agent Johnson in the ear and stabbed the test dummy in the eye during your field evaluation doesn’t mean you can’t do this. And the whole thing with Agent Sitwell was all just a big misunderstanding so that doesn’t mean anything at all. You’ve got this.” She said aloud to herself, then took in a long cleansing breath. 

She headed to the command center where Agent Ward had requested to meet her. She knew that Fitz was scheduled to meet Agent May down in the cargo hold at eight, and that he was just as nervous as she was. It didn’t however, make her feel any better. She still felt like she could vomit from nervousness at any given second. Agent Ward wasn’t as intimidating as he once was, and he was always offering a kind encouraging word when they were out in the field. The fact that he jumped out of a plane to save her was just another reminder of how much of a good guy he was. Then she thought of all the times she and Fitz made fun of him behind his back and she felt a bit guilty. Thankfully he had been a good sport; another of his nice guy qualities. 

“Good, you’re here already. Not that I expected anything less than punctuality from our favorite biochemist,” he said with a smile. 

“I’m your _only_ biochemist, thought these days I seem to be more of a medic.” She answered with her dry British humor. 

“Even so, you’re still our favorite. And to better keep you from needing to be your own medic, Coulson assigned me to teach you some basic self-defense.”  Ward continued, walking over towards the display screen. “I know you’ve had some…issues in the past.” 

Simmons grimaced. She had hoped that the results of her field evaluation had remained confidential, but she knew that would have been too good to be true. “So you read about that?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

“It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes. And everyone has their strengths. We just have to find yours. So a lot of your issues seem to be come up when you’re forced to make quick unprepared decisions.” 

“Yes. That is absolutely correct. I do best when I have thorough preparation.” 

“Well in the field, you don’t often get that luxury. Five seconds can be the difference between life and death.” Ward raised an eyebrow. “Or between being knocked unconscious by a dendrotoxin grenade.” 

“Ahh. Yup. Guilty.” Simmons again cringed. 

“You are very brave Agent Simmons, and that is to be commended, but sometimes bravery can get you or your teammates killed. Today let’s just do some _preparation_ that might get you out of some tight jams.” 

“Right. Preparation. I’m excellent at preparation.” She said, stretching her wrists and her fingers forward. “What shall we do first?” 

“Well I thought, given how you and Fitz have been attacked on multiple occasions, I thought we could start with how to get out of a choke hold.” Ward said  crossing his arms. 

“Choke hold. Right. How do I do…that.” She asked. 

“Well, I’ll show you. Now, I’m your attacker.” 

“Like, you’ve been possessed by an alien weapon or-“ She asked.  Ward cocked an eyebrow and glared. “You’re playing the role of the attacker. Right. Of course. Continue.” 

“Thank you.” Ward couldn’t decide whether to be annoyed or amused. “So I’m playing the role of the attacker in this scenario.” He then stood behind Simmons, pulling her into a loose choke hold. “What do you do?” 

Simmons ran through her training in her mind. She placed her hands on Ward’s arm and tried to pry it away. 

“No,” Ward began, letting go. “That won’t work and now two of your teammates have been shot.” 

Simmons let out a heavy sigh. “Let’s go again. I can do it this time.” She practically wrapped Ward’s arm around her neck. 

Ward couldn’t deny how eager she was to succeed. “Okay. On the count of three, I will tighten my grip. I want you to use your elbow,” he grabbed her elbow with his free hand, “your foot,” he tapped her ankle with his foot, “and your head,” he tapped her on the crown of her head. 

She did as she was instructed. She successfully knocked the wind out of Agent Ward and thereby freed herself from his grip. 

Ward took a few moments to catch his breath and recover. “Good work, Simmons.” She beamed with pride. “Now this time I’m going to fight back.” Her smile quickly faded. Seeing her face Ward continued, “It will be fine. You’ll thank me later.” 

“Will I, though?” She asked, eyebrows raised, unsure of how well this would go. 

“You will.” Ward said. “Now, let’s do some preparation, and set a scene. A scene you’ve already lived through. The Bus has been attacked by a group of soldiers bent on taking over the ship.” 

“We’re going to blow a hole in the cabin? Ward I really don’t think Agent Coulson would-“ 

“SIMMONS.” 

“Sorry. Sorry! You’re referring to when Fitz and I got held up by soldiers in the lab. Right. Sorry.” 

“Focus, Simmons. Yes, that is the incident I’m referring to.” Ward clenched his jaw.

Simmons took several breaths, she had skipped her morning tea, and she blamed her lack of focus on that. Almost as if on cue, Fitz walked in to the room wearing sweats and carrying two cups of tea. She smiled as they made eye contact. Ward was jogging up to her from the side, and placed her in a choke hold. Startled, she brought one arm up to Ward’s arm, then as she caught Fitz’s eye again, she focused. She rammed her elbow into Ward’s ribcage, stomped on his foot, slammed her head back into his face and for good measure once Ward’s grip loosened, spun around and kneed him in the groin. Not expecting Simmons to succeed, Ward was not prepared and fell to the ground. 

“Wow, Simmons, remind me not to make you mad ever again.” Fitz walked forward, handing her a mug of freshly brewed tea. “Thought you might want this.” 

Simmons wiped some loose hair from her face. “Ah, how did you know I didn’t make a cup earlier?” 

“Your mug was still in the cupboard.” 

“Ah.” She said, realizing that it should have been obvious.

“Well, I don’t want to interfere, just thought I’d bring you some tea before Agent May decapitates me. Don’t let her beat you up Ward, oh and I started a pot of coffee for you down in the kitchen.” Fitz said as he turned to head downstairs. 

Simmons sat her tea down on the nearest table and went to help Ward up. She apologized profusely. “Shall we go again?” she asked. Ward didn’t know whether to be proud of Simmons or be terrified of her. “I…that was good Simmons. Let’s take a five minute break, I’m going to go get that coffee, and then we’ll go over that a few more times.” 

“Okay, good, I feel like I could have done that a bit differently. I hesitated a bit too much when I should-” 

“No. No, that was great, Simmons, really. But let’s just get a few more reps in. Practice makes perfect afterall.” Ward said with a sincere smile. 

She nodded and then went to sit down and drink her tea. Turning to leave and fetch a cup of coffee, Ward rubbed his side, almost certain that Jemma Simmons had just cracked his rib.


End file.
